


Декабрь

by Theonya



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Рин задевает его каждый раз, когда видит – колкой фразой, взглядом, движением, но не беда – таким образом Хару чувствует себя более живым.В нем появляется огонек.«Не проиграй мне»
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka





	Декабрь

— Эй, Хару, смотри! Снег!  
Он поворачивается и тут же получает снежком по ошарашенному лицу. Рин заливается смехом:  
— Ой, не могу…  
Мальчишка стискивает зубы и запускает в друга снежным комом. Акулка обиженно смотрит, отряхивается и вдруг падает в сугроб, раскидывая руки. Дельфинчик следует за ним, почти касаясь чужой ладони, скосив глаза в его сторону…  
— Почему без перчаток? Замерзнешь! — замечает тот. - Ух, уже и пальцы холодные… Вот, возьми.  
И вторая перчатка оказывается на руке — теплая, сухая, плотная. Чудесная.  
— Люблю воду.  
— Снег — та же вода.  
— Значит, и его люблю.  
Рин улыбается, вглядываясь в мутное зимнее небо, и начинает махать руками и ногами в снегу.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ангелочка, Хару!  
И он тоже делает подобного ангела, хотя они больше похожи на нелепых птиц. Акулка резко встает, учуяв вибрацию во внутреннем кармане:  
— Да. Уже иду. Скоро буду…  
А Дельфин замечает, что «ангелы» будто держатся за руки; и в тот же миг Рин решительно сжимает озябшую ладонь.  
— Мы с тобой всегда будем связаны.  
Хару остается только кивнуть.

Он смотрит на вторую перчатку. Пальцы уже длиннее и толще, сама ладонь раздалась, да и неудивительно, несколько лет Рин в Австралии. Снова прячет ее и уходит.  
В ванной — вот где ему теперь нравится в пору вырывающегося белого дыхания. Даже шарф с теплой курткой не греют, хотя тут вроде щадящие зимы. В кабинете определенно хочется спать, и он почти уснул под монотонные производные. Спасает Макото — как всегда. Толкает в бок:  
— Хару, хочешь в крытый бассейн?  
Он оживляется, словно скидывая оковы спячки, потому что плавать — единственное, чего он хочет всегда.

Когда Харука видит его снова, то почти не узнает. Чудесно сложенный молодой человек (язык не очень поворачивается назвать его парнем), одержимый плаванием, так же похож на друга детства, как Нагиса на лемура. Хотя, конечно, есть что-то общее, потому как Хадзуки заводит каждую вторую, если не первую, авантюру в коллективе, подобно мультяшному персонажу. Зато Мацуока невероятно напоминает недооцененного, обиженного проигрышем мальчишку, сейчас наслаждающегося успехом. Рин задевает его каждый раз, когда видит — колкой фразой, взглядом, движением, но не беда — таким образом Хару чувствует себя более живым.  
В нем появляется огонек.  
«Не проиграй мне»  
Он хотел бы поверить, что за этими тремя словами есть нечто большее, но не может. Не хочет снова отогреваться после обретения и потери своего сияния. Для него Рин похож на пламя, но Хару не может греться, только обжигается вновь и вновь.  
Он встал у дерева, вспоминая, как они вчетвером фотографировались и писали памятные надписи. «For the Team» — «За команду». Как тогда все было просто, прозрачно и понятно! А сейчас… Друг? Враг? Воспоминание? В любом случае — он не хотел бы потерять.  
Рин снова задирает его, а Харука не может вытерпеть, отвечает, загораясь сам. Им нужно разобраться — с ситуацией, чувствами и желаниями, и он инстинктивно поступает правильно, затихая под тяжелым телом на бедрах, прижатый к земле. Акула кричит на него и плачет, уже не желая драться. Дельфин что-то говорит, говорит, но Рин не замечает, растирая слезы по щекам, и внезапно чувствуя прикосновения чужой руки.  
— Я хочу плыть вместе с тобой.  
Брюнету сложно давались признания, но он выдавил дальше:  
— И всегда хотел.  
Эти слова были для них душевнее любых слов любви и дороже всех на свете наград.


End file.
